


But I'm not good enough...

by harrynlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Fluff, Gay Sex, Insecure Louis, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Louis, Swearing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrynlouis/pseuds/harrynlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is very insecure about his body, Harry comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm not good enough...

But i'm not good enough...

Louis was laying on the sofa of his and Harry's apartment. Harry had left to go to the shop about 20 minutes ago to collect the stuff he needed to make breakfast as the fridge was empty.

Louis, the horny bastard he is, decided to take a long wank on the sofa as Harry wasn't around. He hadn't had sex with Harry for at least a month, with all of the concerts they'd been doing. 

However he thinks that Harry has started to catch on that Lou has been avoiding him recently. If they were snuggling on the couch, eating lunch or in any situation where they were alone together, Lou tried to get away or hide out in their bedroom. Louis soon finished up and watched some telly. 

The door banged and a moment later a tall boy came strolling through with shopping bags. "You alright Lou? I'm just gonna make something now."

"M-not that hungry Haz, just make me something small."

"You sure you feel okay Boo?"

"I'm fine Harry."

With that Louis escaped the living room and went upstairs before he was questioned further. He was still in his sweat pants and a t-shirt from sleeping, and tried to find somthing to wear. 

"Nope too small...Too tight..." He mumbled as he rumaged through his closet. Once he finally found some jeans and a top he went to look in the full length mirror. "For fuck sakes I look horrible." He groaned out. Too fat, too pudgy, too short. He kept pointing out everything he thought was bad about himself. 

Louis sunk to the floor still staring in the mirror. He felt tears start to flow down his cheeks as he looked at his reflection. Louis has always been insecure of himself, even before dating Harry. Even more insecure since dating Harry to be honest. He always felt not good enough, Harry could have any girl he wanted, hell he could have any guy he wanted. 

Louis was constantly reminded of this every time there was a new rumour or harry dating somebody, or going to a signing and getting "HARRY, YOU AND KENDALL ARE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" yelled about, he tried to ignore it all, but it still hurt. 

Seeing all of the Larry and Elounor shippers fighting on twitter was just as bad. After management had posted that 'bullshit' tweet Lou had been under more pressure with getting questioned in interviews and by fans. He absolutely hated having to pretend that him and Harry were no more then friends. He also hated seeing Harry's disappointed face when he said that he had to go out with Eleanor for more photos and publicity stunts. 

Meanwhile, Louis had seemed to of blanked out Harry's calls up the stairs saying that breakfast was ready, by crying and over thinking. Louis soon felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and hug him tight. Still on the floor, his teary eyes looked up to the mirror to see Harry sitting behind him holding him tight. "Lou? Whats wrong? Talk to me Boo please!"

Louis hiccuped and turned away from harry not wanting to answer him. "Louis." Harry said in a warning tone. 

"I'm just n-not good enough for you and you could have someone else and i'm not good looking anyway and I look horrible in my cloth-" Louis' rambling was cut off by Harry's lips attaching to his own. 

"Don't you EVER talk like that okay? I love you so much Lou, I don't care about anyone else, I only want you. Plus you always look sexy." Harry said with a grin. Louis smiled up at him and hugged him even tighter. 

Hugs turned into kisses, and kisses quickly turned into grinding on the carpet. Harry scooped up Louis and placed him gently on the bed. Harry continued grinding onto Louis while kissing and sucking all over his collar bones making Louis squirm beneath him. 

Harry started to slide off Louis' top when a small pair of hands stopped him. "Um Haz, do you mind if I like... Kept my er top on?" 

"Of course I mind I want to see all of you Lou. You've got nothing to be embarrassed of, its just me." Harry spoke. Louis looked up at him with a small smile and allowed Harry to continue undressing him. 

Soon both the boys were naked and panting heavily into their kisses. "Haz, please."

"Please what?"

"Just urgh do s-somthing."

"Tell me Lou."

"Please f-fuck me Harryyyy"

"Not that hard was is Boo? Always so polite..." Harry said with a smirk. 

Harry quickly stretched out Louis until he was begging for him to fuck him. Harry lubed up his cock all over, not wanting to hurt Lou. He bent Louis' legs over his shoulders and leaned over his body. 

"You ready babe?"

"Yeah, just slow. Its been a while I guess."

"Is this why? Why you've been avoiding me these last few weeks?"

"Maybe er yeah." Louis could feel his face burning up. Harry just lent down and started kissing Louis roughly. He started to slowly push into Louis and started a slow rhythm. After a while Louis swatted his arm to get his his attention. 

"HAZ urgh I fuck c-can I go on top?"

"Yeah Lou okay."

Harry flipped over Louis so Harry was laying on the bed with Louis straddling his hips. Louis started bouncing on Harry's dick eagerly and Harry soon started bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts. Harry knew When Louis started to get close because his moans turned into desperate whimpers. Harry gripped onto his dick and pumped him fast making Louis bounce faster. Louis came with a cry and clenched around Harry making him hit his high. Louis' bounces slowed down as he rode out their orgasms.

Louis collapsed onto Harry's chest, exhausted. Harry gently slid out of Louis' aching hole and he got a cloth to clean both of them up. When he returned he saw an already sleeping Lou in the bed. He smiled as he cleaned both of them up. When he got rid of the cloth he climbed into the bed and pulled Louis into the little spoon and laid there cuddling. 

They left their cold breakfast forgotten downstairs, wrapped up in their own little worlds.


End file.
